


Mistletoe

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Giles wondered why he even bothered.  Nobody listened, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



Sometimes Giles wondered why he even bothered. Nobody listened, after all.

There were traditions to be considered, ancient practices and rituals to be kept in mind, not to mention the simple toxicity of the bloody plant.

All of that aside, they had very carefully not mentioned nor even thought of that colossal misunderstanding whilst under the influence of Willow’s forgetting spell, but now Anya had gone and done this.

“It’s the sort of thing customers expect,” she’d insisted.

That, however, did not explain why she always seemed to be close by whenever he accidentally wandered under that blasted mistletoe.


End file.
